Increasingly it is desired to improve a fuel economy of vehicles, particularly, although not exclusively, vehicles powered by fossil fuels, such as petrol and diesel. Although it will be realised that improving the fuel economy of any vehicle, including electric, hybrid and hydrogen powered vehicles, for example, is also desired. Some efforts at improving the fuel economy of vehicles are focussed on increasing an efficiency of the vehicle, such as a mechanical and/or electrical efficiency of the vehicle. It has also been realised that the manner in which a vehicle is driven can have a significant impact of the vehicle's economy.
It is known that vehicle economy suffers with increased acceleration. That is, where the vehicle is caused to accelerate for an increased amount of time and/or with increased severity the fuel economy of the vehicle suffers. Similarly the fuel economy of the vehicle suffers with increased amounts of braking since energy is lost to friction of the brakes and/or losses in an energy regeneration system of the vehicle, and subsequent acceleration is likely to be required.
Therefore it is desired to provide a method by which vehicle driving can be evaluated with respect to minimising unnecessary acceleration and braking events.